kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Girls' Generation
|ЦветАгент = |ЛогоАгент = SMquad.svg |РазмерЛогоАгент = 110 |Агентство = SM Entertainment |Число мемберов = 9 |ЛогоГруппы= GirlsGenerationLogo.svg |Группа = Girls' Generation |Лидер = Тэён (Girls' Generation) |Псевдоним лидер = Тэён |М2 = Санни |Псевдоним 2 = Санни |М3 = Тиффани |Псевдоним 3 = Тиффани |М4 = Хёён |Псевдоним 4 = Хёён |М5 = Юри (Girls' Generation) |Псевдоним 5 = Юри |М6 = Суён (Girls' Generation) |Псевдоним 6 = Суён |М7 = Юна (Girls' Generation) |Псевдоним 7 = Юна |М8 = Сохён (Girls' Generation) |Псевдоним 8 = Сохён |М9=Джессика |Псевдоним 9 = Джессика |БМ9=0 }} |агентство = SM Entertainment |фэндом = SONE |цвета = Pastel Rose Pink |вебсайт = http://girlsgeneration.smtown.com/ |SNS = |лидер = Тэён +Главный вокалист |центр = Юна +Ведущий танцор, ведущий рэпер, вижуал |гл.вокал = Тиффани +Ведущий рэпер |гл.рэпер = Хёён +Главный танцор, саб-вокалистка |вед.вокал = * Санни * Сохён |вед.танцор = * Юри * Суён +Рэперы, саб-вокалистки |бывшие м = Джессика (главный вокалист) |дебютный = * "Into the New World (кор.) * "Genie" (яп.) |последний = * Holiday Night (кор.) * "Catch Me If You Can" (яп.) }} Girls' Generation (кор: 소녀시대, ром: So Nyeo Shi Dae) — южнокорейская группа, состоящая из восьми участниц и основанная компанией SM Entertainment в 2007 году. Первоначально группа состояла из девяти участниц, Джессика покинула группу в сентябре 2014 года, из-за конфликтов между ней и расписанием группы. Группа дебютировала в 2007 году с синглом "Into the New World" (кор. 다시 만난 세계) и с одноименным альбомом Girls' Generation. Название Группу часто называют SoShi (소시) или SNSD (в основном за пределами Кореи); первое название является аббревиатурой, а второе - акронимом от полного названия So Nyeo Shi Dae (или So Nyuh Shi Dae). В Китае девушки известны как 少女時代 (Shàonǚ Shídài; или Siu Nui Si Doi в Гонконге) а в Японии - как 少女時代 (Shōjo Jidai). История 2000–2008: Формирование и дебют До дебюта в группе некоторые из участниц уже были задействованы в индустрии развлечений. Юна прошла более 200 прослушиваний в клипы, дорамы и фильмы, перед тем, как присоединиться к Girls' Generation. Суён была активна на японской поп-сцене в качестве участницы дуэта routeφ, который распался после года с дебюта в 2002. Первой участницей, присоединившейся к SM Entertainment стала Джессика, которая сделала это вместе со своей сестрой Кристал в 2000 году."제시카, '관객 앞에서의 제 목소리에 감동했어요' (Jessica 'the audience was impressed with the voice')" (in Korean). The Chosun Ilbo. 18 февраля 2009. Дата обращения - 28 апреля 2015. В том же году к SM присоединились Суён и Хёён. Юри стала следующей, присоединившейся в 2001 году. Юна вступила в компанию в 2002, а Сохён - в 2003. В 2004 году лидер группы, Тэён также вступила в SM, выиграв песенный конкурс среди молодежи. В тот же год Тиффани прошла прослушивание в Лос-Анджелесе с помощью системы Starlight Casting System SM, и присоединилась к компании в октябре 2004. Финальной участницей стала Санни, которая стала трейни SM в 1998 и тренировалась на протяжении пяти лет, прежде чем перейти в другую компанию, Starworld. В Starworld она должна была дебютировать в дуэте Sugar, но этого не произошло. В 2007 году Санни снова перешла в SM Entertainment и стала участницей Girls' Generation. В июле 2007 состоялось первое выступление Girls' Generation на шоу Mnet School of Rock, где они исполнили свою первую песню, "Into the New World". 5 августа 2007 года они официально дебютировали на SBS Inkigayo, где выступили с той же песней. Позднее, в ноябре 2007 года Girls' Generation выпустили одноименный студийный альбом с титульными треками "Girls' Generation" - ремейк песни Ли Сынчоля 1989 года, и "Kissing You". Girls' Generation стал двенадцатым наиболее продаваемым альбомом в Южной Корее в 2007 году, продав 56,804 копии. На 2009 год в Корее было продано более 120,000 копий. В марте 2008 года было выпущено его переиздание под названием Baby Baby. Альбом продвигался с одноименным титульным треком, который был выпущен на цифровых платформах 17 марта 2008. 2009–2010: Прорыв и дебют в Японии Хоть Girls' Generation и получили внимание с дебютной песней, они не получали статус звезд до 2009 года. 7 января группа выпустила первый мини-альбом Gee, который разошелся тиражом в более 100,000 копий в Южной Корее. Его титульный трек занял первую позицию на KBS Music Bank за неделю после релиза и оставался там рекордные девять недель, став песней, дольше всего продержавшейся на пике Music Bank до 2012 года, когда рекорд был побит PSY с "Gangnam Style". Он также стал наиболее продаваемым синглом 2009 года в Корее. Второй мини-альбом Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) и его одноименный титульный трек были выпущены в июне 2009. За первую неделю было продано рекордное количество в 50,000 копий, а альбом попал на восьмую позицию тайваньского чарта G-Music. В ноябре 2009 SM Entertainment анонсировали первый концертный тур "Into The New World", билеты на корейские шоу которого были распроданы за три минуты. Группа посетила Сеул (Южная Корея) в декабре 2009, Шанхай (Китай) в апреле 2010 и Тайбэй (Тайвань) в октябре 2010. Второй студийный альбом Girls' Generation Oh! был выпущен в январе 2010; он возглавил альбомный чарт Gaon в период 24–30 января 2010 и на 2014 год в Южной Корее было продано более 234,500 копий. Промоушен альбома проходил с одноименным титульным треком, который занял вершину цифрового чарта Gaon Digital Chart и стал вторым наиболее продаваемым синглом Южной Кореи, продав более 3.3 миллиона копий. Oh! был переиздан под названием Run Devil Run в марте 2010 и также занял пик чарта Gaon, как и его одноименный титульный трек. Oh! и Run Devil Run добились коммерческого успеха в Корее, соответственно став вторым и четвертым наиболее продаваемым альбомом 2010 года. В середине 2010 Girls' Generation подписали контракт с Nayutawave Records (EMI Records Japan в настоящее время), подразделением Universal Music Japan. Их первым японским релизом стал DVD New Beginning of Girls' Generation, выпущенный в августе 2011, в который вошли семь клипов и дополнительные видео. DVD дебютировал на четвертой строчке японского чарта DVD Oricon DVD 23 августа 2010; после чего Girls' Generation стали первой корейской группой, попавшей в топ-5 со своим DVD. Всего в Японии было продано более 60,000 копий DVD, после RIAJ присудил ему золотую сертификацию. В сентябре 2010 года Girls' Generation выпустили японскую версию "Genie" в качестве дебютного японского сингла. Он достиг четвертой позиции в сингловом чарте Oricon и получил платиновую сертификацию, продав более 250,000 копий. В следующем месяце вышел следующий сингл "Gee", который достиг уже второй позиции в том же чарте. "Gee" стал первым синглом иностранной женской группы, попавшим в топ-3 с 1980 года. Он является самым успешным синглом группы, продав 207,000 копий и получив миллионную сертификацию. Продолжая сво деятельность в Японии, группа приняла участие в концерте "SMTown Live '10 World Tour". Третий корейский мини-альбом Girls' Generation Hoot был выпущен в октябре 2010. Он занял пик и вторую позици чартов Gaon и Oricon соответственно и стал третьим наиболее продаваемым альбомом 2010 года. "Hoot" дебютировал на первой строчке чарта Gaon. И в 2010, и в 2011 году на Seoul Music Awards группа взяла две награды Артиста Года, став первым корейским артистом и женской группой, выигравшей эту награду два года подряд. 2011–2012: Успех в Японии, The Boys, и международное продвижение Girls' Generation продолжили свой успех в Японии с синглом "Mr. Taxi / Run Devil Run", выпущенном в апреле 2011. Сингл достиг второй позиции в чарте Oricon и получил миллионную сертификацию. После выпуска трех синглов Girls' Generation выпустили одноименный студийный альбом в июне 2011. Ради промоушена альбома группа запустила первый стадионный тур, начавшийся в Осаке 31 мая 2011. Альбом был встречен невероятным успехом, став первым альбомом иностранной женской группы, занявшим пик чарта Oricon. За первый месяц после релиза было продано более 500,000 копий, что позволило ему получить двойную платиновую сертификацию. Альбом стал пятым и пятнадцатым наиболее продаваемым в Японии за 2011 и 2012 года соответственно, всего продав 871,097 копий.Чарты Oricon 2011 и 2012: * * Переизданная версия The Boys была выпущена в декабре 2011 и достигла пятой позиции в Oricon. В мае 2012 Girls' Generation получил миллионную сертификацию от RIAJ и стал первым альбомом корейской женской группы и вторым альбомом корейского артиста, досигшим такого. Он также взял награду Альбома Года на 2012 MTV Video Music Awards Japan. За успешным японским дебютом Girls' Generation последовало их признание, как самой популярной женской к-поп группы в Японии (вместе с KARA, также выпустивших множество успених синглов). Третий корейский студийный альбом Girls' Generation The Boys был выпущен в октябре 2011. Он также вышел в США под лейблом Interscope Records, став дебютным для группы в этой стране. Продвижение The Boys на американском ТВ состоялось на шоу Late Show with David Letterman и Live! with Kelly 31 января и 1 февраля соответственно. 9 февраля группа также выступила на французском шоу Le Grand Journal. Хоть альбом и достиг коммерченского успеха в родной стране Girls' Generation, в США его релиз был провальным. Сравнивая с 460,900 проданных копий в Южной Корее – пиковой позицией чарта Gaon, статусом самого продаваемого альбома 2011 года в стране и самого продаваемого альбома женской группы в истории Gaon, – он всего лишь достиг 21,000 закачек в США. Титульный трек "The Boys", занял первую строчку цифрового чарта Gaon и был продан количеством в более 3.03 миллиона копий в 2011. В июне 2012 года вышел четвертый японский сингл Girls' Generation "Paparazzi", который достиг второго места в сингловом чарте Oricon и получил золотую сертификацию RIAJ. Соласно SoundScan Japan, за первый месяц было продано 103,000 копий сингла. Спустя три месяца группа выпустила пятый сингл "Oh!", вперые для них занявший пик Oricon и также получивший золотую сертификацию. Girls' Generation выпустили второй японский альбом Girls & Peace в ноябре, а за первую неделю после релиза было продано 116,963 копий, и в чарте Oricon он вновь достиг второй позиции. Он получил платиновую сертификацию от RIAJ и занял 41-ое место в рейтинге самых продаваемых альбомов 2012 в Японии с тиражом в 141,259 копий. За альбомом последовал релиз сингла "Flower Power". 2012–2014: I Got a Boy, международное признание и уход Джессики В декабре 2012 Girls' Generation выпустили "Dancing Queen" - ремейк песни британской певицы Даффи "Mercy" (2008) - в качестве ведущего сингла следующего альбома 2013 года. 1 января 2013 вышел I Got a Boy, четвертый студийный альбом. В тот же день группа провела особую программу Girls' Generation's Romantic Fantasy на MBC. В Южной Корее альбом достиг успеха, возглавив чарт Gaon; он также занял пик чарта Billboard World Albums. Титульный трек "I Got a Boy" занял первые позиции в чартах Billboard Korea K-Pop Hot 100 и Gaon."I Got a Boy" в чартах: * * Он являлся одиннадцатым наиболее продаваемым цифровым синглом 2013 года в Южной Корее, продав 1,354,672 копий. Его клип получил премию Лучшего Видео Года на YouTube Music Awards в 2013,. 9 февраля 2013 года Girls' Generation начали свой второй японский тур "Girls & Peace: 2nd Japan Tour", в Кобе. DVD к нему был выпущен в сентябре 2013 года и занял пик чарта DVD Oricon DVD, продав 53,256 копий за первую неделю. Первый мировой тур группы "Girls' Generation World Tour Girls & Peace", проходил с июня 2013 по февраль 2014 и состоял из десяти концертов в семи азиатских странах. Girls' Generation выпустили свой первый ремиксовый альбом, Best Selection Non Stop Mix, в марте, и концертный альбом 2011 Girls' Generation Tour в апреле 2013. Первый достиг шестой строчки в чарте Oricon, а второй - возглавил чарт Gaon. Третий японский студийный альбом Girls' Generation, Love & Peace, вышел в декабре 2013. Альбом дебютировал на первой позиции чарта Oricon, продав более 129,000 копий за первую неделю, и получил золотую сертификацию RIAJ. Из альбома вышло два сингла: "Love & Girls" и "Galaxy Supernova", попавших на четвертую и третью позиции в сингловом чарте Oricon соответственно. Четвертый корейский мини-альбом Girls' Generation Mr.Mr. вышел в феврале 2014; после релиза он дебютировал на первой строчке чарта Gaon. Альбом стал пятым наиболее продаваемым в Корее в 2014 году с конечным результатом в 163,209 копий. В США он дебютировал на 110 месте в чарте Billboard 200, продав 3,000 копий за первую неделю. Титульный трек "Mr.Mr." возглавил цифровой чарт Gaon и продал более 906,962 копий в 2014, заняв 46-ое место в рейтинге наиболее продаваемых цифровых синглов в Южной Корее. В июле 2014 группа выпустила свой первый сборник лучших хитов The Best, который состоял из предыдущих синглов группы и четырех новых песен: "Indestructible", "Divine", "Show Girls" и "Chain Reaction". Он держался на пике чарта Oricon две недели подряд и всего в Японии было продано более 175,000 копий. С The Best, заявшим первую позицию этого чарта, Girls' Generation стали первой иностранной женской группой, три альбома которых попали на первое место. Они также начали свой третий япнский тур "Love & Peace" в том же месяце. Начиная с Фукуоки в апреле 2014 группа выступила 17 раз в семи японских городах, включая Осаку, Нагою и Токио. За все свои японские туры Girls' Generation собрали 550,000 зрителей, установив рекорд для к-поп группы. 29 сентября 2014 года Джессика объявила, что покидает группу. SM Entertainment подтвердили это и также объявили, что Джессика больше не является участницей Girls' Generation из-за конфликта с ее деятельностью и распорядком группы. Girls' Generation продолжили промоушен в составе восьми человек. Оставшиеся участницы продолжили активность группы, проведя концерт в Токио Доум 9 декабря 2014 года. The concert was a sellout and attracted 50,000 spectators. Запись шоу была выпущена на DVD в апреле 2015, после он одновременно возглавил чарты Oricon DVD и Blu-ray. 2015–2016: Lion Heart Girls' Generation анонсировали сингл "Catch Me If You Can", первый релиз в качестве группы из восьми человек, в марте 2015. Он был записан на корейском и японском языках; корейская версия была выпущена 10 апреля, а японская - 22 апреля 2015 года. Он достиг девятнадцатой позиции в цифровом чарте Gaon и восьмой - в сингловом чарте Oricon. Girls' Generation выложили обложку их пятого студийного альбома Lion Heart 12 августа 2015. Сам альбом вышел 19 августа и достиг пика альбомного чарта Gaon, а также одиннадцатой позиции чарта Oricon. Lion Heart стал тринадцатым наиболее продаваемым альбомом 2015 года в Южной Корее, продав 145,044 копий. Из альбома Lion Heart вышло три сингла. Первым стал "Party", выпущенный в июле 2015. Он возглавил цифровой чарт Gaon, занял десятую строчку чарта Japan Hot 100 и четвертую - в чарте Billboard World Digital Songs. После релиза "Party", Girls' Generation появились в Billboard Social 50 под номером 44. На следующей неделе группа поднялась на 22-ую позицию. Ведущие синглы альбома "Lion Heart" и "You Think" стали доступны вместе с его релизом. Они попали на четвертую и тридцатую позиции в цифровом чарте Gaon соответственно. Ради продвижения группа запустила реалити-шоу Channel Girls' Generation. Они также начали новый тур, "Girls' Generation's Phantasia", 21 ноября 2015 в Сеуле. С этим Girls' Generation стали первой корейской женской группой, провевшей четыре концертных тура. Группа также начала свой четвертый японский тур 12 декабря 2015 в Нагое. К концу года Gaon Music Chart объявили Girls' Generation самой успешной женской группой Южной Кореи на 2015 год. С релизом Lion Heart вместе с двумя другими альбомами, саб-юнита TTS и участницы Тэён, группа продала более 398,000 копий. Girls' Generation находились на перерыве большую часть 2016 года. Однако в честь девятой годовщины, в августе 2016 был выпущен сингл "Sailing (0805)". Текст песни был написан Суён. 2017: Holiday Night В июле 2017 Girls' Generation анонсировали релиз шестого студийного альбома в честь десятой годовщины. Holiday Night был выпущен 7 августа 2017 года. Он возглавил чарт Billboard World Albums, и достиг второй строчки в альбомном чарте Gaon. Альбом побил рекорд The Boys по количеству продаж за первую неделю, а также всего было продано 167,638 копий к концу года. В октябре 2017 года SM Entertainment объявили, что Тиффани, Суён и Сохён решили не обновлять свои контракты, чтобы сосредоточиться на сольной карьере. Однако, группа не будет распущена и в дальнейшем будет рассматриваться возможность деятельности в составе восьми человек. Участники Саб-юниты * Girls' Generation-TTS * Girls' Generation-Oh!GG Дискография Корейский Студийные альбомы * Girls' Generation (2007) ** Baby Baby (переиздание) (2008) * Oh! (2010) **''Run Devil Run'' (переиздание) (2010) * The Boys (2011) ** Mr. Taxi (переиздание) (2012) * I Got a Boy (2013) * Lion Heart (2015) * Holiday Night (2017) Мини-альбомы * Gee (2008) * Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) (2009) * Hoot (2010) * Mr.Mr. (2014) Концертные альбомы * The 1st Asia Tour Concert "Into the New World" (2010) * 2011 Girls' Generation Tour (2011) Особые альбомы * Sweet Memories with Girls' Generation (2008) * Heart 2 Heart with Girls' Generation (2008) Сингловые альбомы * "Into the New World" (2007) * "Party" (2015) Цифровые синглы * "Into the New World Remix" (2007) * "Kissing You Rhythmer Remix Vol.1" (2008) * "Dancing Queen" (2012) * "Catch Me If You Can" (2015) * "Sailing (0805)" (2016) Промо-синглы * "Haptic Motion" (вместе с TVXQ) (2008) * "Chocolate Love" (2009) * "Seoul" (вместе с Super Junior) (2009) * "Cabi Song" (вместе с 2PM) (2010) * "Visual Dreams (Pop! Pop!)" (2011) Саундтреки * "Thirty Thousand Miles in Search of My Son OST" ("Touch the Sky") (2007) * "Hong Gil Dong OST" ("Litte Boat") (2008) * "Beethoven Virus OST" ("Day By Day") (2008) * "Heading to the Ground OST" ("Motion") (2009) * "Pasta OST Part 4" ("I Want to Dream With You Forever") (2010) * "My Friend Haechi OST" (2010) * "Make Your Move OST" ("Cheap Creeper") (2014) Японский Студийные альбомы * Girls' Generation (2011) ** The Boys (переиздание) (2011) * Girls' Generation II ~Girls & Peace~ (2012) * Love & Peace (2013) Сборники лучшего * Best Selection Non Stop Mix (2013) * The Best (2014) ** The Best (New/Standard Edition) (переиздание) (2014) DVD * Girls in Tokyo (бонусный DVD из первого фото-бука Girls' Generation) (2010) * New Beginning of Girls' Generation (DVD с дебютом в Японии) (2010) Синглы * "Genie" (2010) * "Gee" (2010) * "Mr. Taxi" (2011) * "Paparazzi" (2012) * "Oh!" (2012) * "Flower Power" (2012) * "Love & Girls" (2013) * "Galaxy Supernova" (2013) * "Catch Me If You Can" (2015) Цифровые синглы * "Run Devil Run" (2011) * "All My Love is for You" (2012) * "My Oh My" (2013) Концерты *Into the New World (2009–2010) *2011 Girls' Generation Asia Tour (2011–2012) *Girls' Generation World Tour Girls & Peace (2013–2014) *Girls' Generation's Phantasia (2015–2016) Японские туры *The First Japan Arena Tour (2011) *Girls & Peace: 2nd Japan Tour (2013) *Girls' Generation Japan 3rd Tour 2014 (2014) Рекламные сотрудничества * Elite Tuning Style Uniform (2007-2008) * Ellesse (2008) * Viliv PMP X5 (2008) * Samsung AnyCall "Haptic" (2008) * Maple Story (2008) * Bubble Fighter (2008) * Goobne Chicken (2008-2010) * Miero Beauty N (2009) * Banana Milk (Тэён, Санни, Юри, Суён & Сохён) (2009) * Post Granola Cereal (Санни, Суён & Сохён) (2009) * Samyang Ramyun (2009) * SPAO (2009-2010) * Viliv P-Book S5 | Viliv Hand Top S7 (2009) * LG CYON New Chocolate (2009) * Dungeon & Fighter (2009) * Phone Widget T-store (2009) * Shinhan Card (2009) * Domino's Pizza (2010) * LG Cyon (2010) * iPopcorn (2010) * Nintendo DSi (2010) * Samsung China (2010) * Everland's Caribbean Bay (Юри, Юна & Сохён) (2010) * Biotherm (Юри, Тиффани & Суён) (2010-2012) * vita500 (2011) * E-ma Nodoame (2011) * Christian Dior Cosmetics (2011) * Lipton (2011) * 7-Eleven (2011) Галерея Girls' Generation Into the New World promotional photo.png|"Into the New World" Girls' Generation Girls' Generation promotional photo.png|''Girls' Generation'' Girls' Generation Gee promotional photo.png|''Gee'' Girls' Generation Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) promotional photo.png|''Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)'' Girls' Generation Oh! promotional photo.png|''Oh!'' Girls' Generation Run Devil Run promotional photo.png|''Run Devil Run'' Girls' Generation Genie promotional photo.png|"Genie" Girls' Generation Gee Japan promotional photo.png|"Gee" Girls' Generation Hoot promotional photo.png|''Hoot'' Girls' Generation Mr. Taxi promotional photo.png|"Mr. Taxi" Girls' Generation Girls' Generation Japan album promotional photo.png|''Girls' Generation'' (Япония) Girls' Generation The Boys promotional photo.png|''The Boys'' Girls' Generation Mr.Taxi repackage promotional photo.png|''Mr.Taxi'' Girls' Generation The Boys Japan promotional photo.png|''The Boys'' (Япония) Girls' Generation Paparazzi promotional photo.png|"Paparazzi" Girls' Generation Oh! Japanese promotional photo.png|"Oh!" Girls' Generation Flower Power promotional photo.png|"Flower Power" Girls' Generation Girls & Peace promotional photo.png|''Girls' Generation II ~Girls & Peace~'' Girls' Generation I Got a Boy promotional photo.png|''I Got a Boy'' Girls' Generation Love & Girls promotional photo.png|"Love & Girls" Girls' Generation Galaxy Supernova promotional photo.png|"Galaxy Supernova" Girls' Generation Love & Peace promotional photo.png|''Love & Peace'' Girls' Generation Mr.Mr. promotional photo.png|''Mr.Mr.'' Girls' Generation The Best promotional photo.png|''The Best'' Girls' Generation Catch Me If You Can promotional photo.png|"Catch Me If You Can" Girls' Generation Party group.png|"Party" Girls' Generation Lion Heart promotional photo.png|''Lion Heart'' 'Другое' GGLogo.svg|Логотип Примечания Официальные ссылки * Сайт * Facebook * Twitter en:Girls' Generation es:Girls' Generation Категория:Группы Категория:Женские группы Категория:SM Entertainment Категория:Girls' Generation